


Ficlet 7

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Teacher/Student, teacher!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Teacher Gerard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet 7

_Smack_

Frank jumped in his seat at the sound of the yard stick hitting his desk. He looked up, blinking and smiling innocently at his teacher who stood over him.

“Mr. Iero, what did I tell you the last time you fell asleep in my class?” Mr. Way inquired. He gripped the yard stick in hand, wrapping his fingers around both ends, and quirked an eyebrow.

“Um, don’t?” Frank replied. He did his best to stifle his yawn, failing and aggravating his teacher more.

“Detention,” Mr. Way said. He turned back towards the front of the room as a few students snickered at Frank. “This class room, 3:30 sharp.”

Frank groaned, watching his teacher walk back to the chalkboard. _Detention again, fuck. Ma’s gonna ground me for a month._

The rest of his day droned on, lesson after lesson with little to none of the information sinking in. Frank drifted off in his math class, being woken by his friend James before the teacher saw. He got lucky. He didn’t share history with James and, it being the first class of the day, he always fought off sleep. He’d heard Mr. Way was one of those teachers who made you write ten page essays for detention and he was about to find out if the rumors were true.

3:30 rolled around quicker than he would have liked and Frank found himself staring at the heavy windowless door of Mr. Way’s classroom. He steeled himself and opened the door, peeking inside at his teacher.

“Come in,” Mr. Way said, keeping his eyes on the papers on his desk. 

Frank nodded to himself, stepping into the room and closing the door. The soft thud sounded like a death sentence to his ears.

“Stand in front of my desk, Frank,” his teacher said, marking something with his red pen. He looked up when Frank stopped in front of him, a smirk on his face. “Falling asleep in my class is not something I tolerate,” he started, standing from his chair and walking to the door. Frank’s eyes followed him, gulping when the door was locked. “I’m going to have to punish you.”

“P-punish?” Frank asked. His body was thrumming, hands shaking by his side.

Mr. Way hummed, walking over to Frank. He passed behind him, fingers carding through Frank’s (badly home bleached) ginger hair and making him groan before he continued to the other side of his desk. “I’ve seen how you look at me,” he said, picking up the yard stick.

Frank whimpered and bit his lip. “I-I,” he stammered, watching Mr. Way’s fingers curl around the length of wood. He could feel the blood rushing down his body and he swallowed thickly, glancing up at his teacher’s face. “You’re just-just-“

“Drop your pants. Hands on the desk,” Mr. Way ordered. “I’ll stop when you say you’ve had enough.”

Frank worked quickly, opening his jeans and shoving them down his thighs, bunching his boxer briefs around the waistband. He placed his hands flat on the desk, being mindful of the papers, and bowed his head.

“Ready?” Mr. Way whispered, leaning over Frank’s back. He touched the yard stick to Frank’s bare skin and heard him whimper out a ‘yes, sir.’ “I’ll start you with five,” he said, bringing the ruler back. 

It connected with Frank’s ass, just above the top of his thighs, and he hissed, arching his back. Another smack and Frank whined, low and deep in his throat. His ass was pink after the fifth hit, hands curled into fists so tight his knuckles were white. “M-Mr. Way,” he moaned, kicking his hips forward.

“Have you had enough?” Mr. Way asked. He licked his fingers, sliding them over the raised flesh, and Frank shivered.

“No, sir,” he replied and glanced over his shoulder.

Mr. Way smiled, removing his hand from Frank’s ass. “I hear it’s your eighteenth birthday today,” he commented, bringing the ruler back just enough to sting when it hit. “Is that true?”

Frank moaned, rutting his hips into the desk. “Y-yes, sir,” he answered. Another hit and Frank’s palms slipped a few inches over the wood of the desk. The tenth hit and Frank’s stomach was pressed to the wood, his fingers gripping the opposite edge of the desk. “Fuck,” he panted. His dick was achingly hard and trapped between the desk and his belly, rubbing against the wood with every hit.

He hissed and sighed when Mr. Way’s wet fingers stroked his sore skin again, shivering when they slipped down his cheeks and prodded at his asshole. “How about now?” he asked and Frank shook his head. “Five more then.”

They came in quick succession, striking the tops of Frank’s thighs. He barely had time to whine between each hit. He was breathing through his open mouth, forehead pressed to the desk when he heard the ruler clatter to the ground. Hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up, twisting him around. His teacher was dropping to his knees in front of him, gripping his hips gently. “S-sir?” he gaped, eyes wide as Mr. Way grinned up at him.

Mr. Way leaned forward, his tongue darting out and licking the tip of Frank’s flushed cock. 

Frank whimpered, gripping the desk until the edge dug into his palms. He kept his eyes on his teacher; watching him lick up the length of his cock, take the head into his hot mouth, working Frank’s cock deeper into his mouth. Frank’s legs shook as he held himself up, his ass stung where it met the desk and he choked out a moan when Mr. Way took him all the way in. Deep throating him for a few seconds before pulling halfway off and pumping him in time with the bobbing of his head.

“Oh… oh fuck,” Frank whined. His hips jerked forward lightly. “I’m, fuck. I’m gonna-“ he started, cutting himself off with a moan. 

Mr. Way pulled back until only the head was in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue over the slit as Frank shook. 

He came with a muffled groan, his fist shoved in his mouth as his bit at his knuckles. He could feel Mr. Way swallow around him.

His teacher was standing when he opened his eyes again, blinking slowly and licking his lips. “Pants up,” he said.

Frank stared at him for a moment before his brain kicked back up again. He tugged his jeans and underwear back up, adjusting himself as he zipped them closed. “That… that was,” he started, swallowing and taking a deep breath.

“Fall asleep in my class again and I’ll have to give you another detention,” Mr. Way said. He bent down and picked the ruler up from the floor, setting it on his desk.

“Do you… is that what detention is always like with you?” Frank asked, staring wide eyed at his teacher. He wouldn’t deny liking it, _really_ liking it, but he was confused.

Mr. Way hummed, moving back around his desk and sitting in the chair. “No, usually I have my students write essays of varying lengths,” he said casually. He picked his red pen back up and pulled the stack of papers in front of him. “You, though. You are different. As I’ve said, don’t think I haven’t noticed how you look at me. You might think you’re being sneaky when you stare at my ass or my crotch but you’re far from it.”

Frank blushed. He never knew he was being that obvious. “When did you notice?” he asked, kicking the toe of his shoe against the tile floor.

“Two days after the school year started,” Mr. Way said simply, marking a wrong answer on a paper. He looked up when Frank said nothing. “I’m not going to send a report in about your detention, so you’d better get home. Wouldn’t want your mother to ground you,” he smirked.

Frank nodded. His ears and cheeks burned, not to mention his ass, as he turned and walked to the door. He unlocked it and grabbed the knob when Mr. Way called to him again.

“Remember, misbehave in my class again and it’ll be another detention,” he said, giving Frank a sly smile.

“Yes, sir,” he replied, opening the door and exiting.


End file.
